mutilatefandomcom-20200213-history
Powers
Powers are special (Blank)s that enable the player to do things that normally only weapons/nothing can do. Here's the list of Powers in MaD 2, currently: * Animate - Animates the inanimate or the dead. * Banish - Banishes items from the game. * Bleed - Inflicts grim wounds. * Cookie - Turns items into cookies. * Crash - Crashes the game. * Dice - Randomly cuts in a grid. * !ERROR! - #POWER LOADING ERROR#! MAY CAUSE ISSUES ON PRESS OR THROW. * Faceplant - Causes dolls to faceplant violently. * Forcefield - Envelops items in the radius in a protective field. * Frostfire - Engulfs items in a freezing burning flame. * Deepfry - Makes items extra delicious, damages alive. * Ghost - Turns items into wandering ghosts. * Gib - Turns items into giblets of gore. * Glass - Turns items into fragile glass. * Glitch - B%** Implode - Implodes. * Lava - Scorches items, causing them to melt into lava. * Mutate - Mutates bodyparts. * Protect - Temporarily protects items from most harm. * Sandstone - Turns items into crumbling sandstone. * Tornado - Whirls items and throws them around. * Upgrade - 'Upgrades' bodyparts. * Acid - Melts items. Throws acid potions. * Adrenaline - causes temporary hyperactivity in alive items. * Arc - Damaging plasma. * Bee - BEEEEES. * Blast - Shoots an explosive that destroys anything. * Blight - Imbues alive items with a violent blight, causing them to burst. * Bling - Turns items into valuables. * Blunt - Conjures a superheavy boxing glove. * Bubble - Cleans and sparkles. * Bullet - Sprays bullets. * Concuss - Knocks out alive items. * Critical - Critically hits alive items randomly. * Crush - CRUSHES. * Death - Kills alive items. * Disc - Throws explosive discs. * Dispel - Dispels all debuffs. * Drain - Drains blood. * Droner - Converts nearby items into various Drones randomly. * Explode - Explodes. * Flame - Burns. * Frost - Freezes. * Gasoline - Makes items flammable. * Glue - Makes items sticky. * Gravity - Triples item gravity. * Hail - Brittling hailstorm. * Heal - Heals and stops bleeding. * Hole - Conjures a black hole. * Icicle - Conjures sharp chilling icicles. * Landslide - Spawns falling heavy boulders. * Laser - Shoots lasers. * Levity - Disables item gravity. * Napalm - Violently burns any item. * Noise - Generates a silent but deadly noise. * Paint - Paints pretty colours. * Petrify - Petrifies joints and turns items brittle. Water to unpetrify. * Pierce - Conjures homing piercing projectiles. * Poison - Slowly damages over time. * Powder - Disintegrates. * Radiation - Damages nearby items. Spreads radioactivity. * Random - Throws random projectiles. * Rend - Slices and dices. * Ricochet - Conjures heacy bouncing projectiles. * Sharp - Conjures sharp throwing stars. * Shock - Shocks, and wakes up. * Shockwave - Generates a shocking pulse. * Smoke - Hides items. Throws smoke bombs. * Snare - Snares, disables standing, and slowly damages alive items. * Stasis - Stops item movement. * Steam - Produces cutting steam. * Teleports - Teleports items randomly. * Tidal - Sprays high speed droplets of water. * Toxic - Damages alive items. Disables item functionality. * Transmute - Transmutes items into other items randomly. * Void - Attracts items, spawns gravity wells. * Water - Extinguishes, thaws, and cleans. * Web - Tangles items in a sticky strangling web. * Wind - Pushes items away with gusts of air. [[Category:Powers]